<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mothers day by XxSilver_LeaxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526862">Mothers day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/pseuds/XxSilver_LeaxX'>XxSilver_LeaxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternete Universe, Rated T To Be Safe, Silver is a sweet bean, he just wants to make his mom happy, he's so pure and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/pseuds/XxSilver_LeaxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For 11 year old Silver, Mother's Day had never been relevant. Now, however, his mind changes completely. Now all he had to do was find a present for his mother.</p><p>[PART OF MY AU]<br/>&gt;&gt; Read my fics "The power inside me" and "I thought you were my friend?" If you want to know more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mothers day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have a nice weekend, dear students.", The teacher finished the lesson.</p><p>In a split second, the sound of zippers of the backpacks, the rattling of the chairs, which are hastily raised and the quick opening of the door were heard.</p><p>Half of the students had already left the classroom, beaming with joy and didn't even notice what their teacher was adding.</p><p>"And remember: Sunday is Mother's Day."</p><p>When nobody said anything, the young vixen turned around in amazement. Only to find out that everyone but Silver, Tails, and Blaze had already left the room. </p><p>The teacher shook her head disapprovingly and turned to the class register. She noted something in it before closing it and addressing the three remaining students.</p><p>"Which of you is so kind and quickly wipes the board?", She asked, brushing a brown streak out of her face.</p><p>Silver, Blaze, and Tails looked at each other, before the hedgehog spoke up. "I'll do that," he said friendly and ran to the board to wipe away the math problems.</p><p>As he wet the sponge in the sink, he suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he looked into the amber-colored eyes of Blaze, who gave him a warm smile.</p><p>"Thank you for taking over, Silv. Have a nice weekend and...Silver?"</p><p>"Y-yes?" The gray hedgehog stuttered in surprise. He now turned to look at the lavender-colored cat.</p><p>"This is your first Mother's Day, isn't it?" She asked carefully and immediately regretted having asked that at all.</p><p>Silver looked at the floor. He still held the table sponge in his hands. Now Blaze felt like, she had said the wrong thing. But the gray hedgehog looked up and let a smile appear on his face.</p><p>"Yep!" He laughed. "I'm looking forward to it too. But I don't know what to get my mom." Thinking, he looked back at the floor, then back at the cat.</p><p>"Do you have a suggestion?" He wanted to know. Grateful for any help he could get.</p><p>Blaze stared at the boy in front of him, puzzled. Had he just asked her for help?</p><p>Relieved that he didn't seem angry with her, she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I don't have a suggestion, but I have some advice: It just has to come from your heart." With that, the cat turned and ran to the door. "See you on monday, Silv!" she said and was gone the next moment.</p><p>Silver looked after her in disbelief, but considered her words. //From the heart?// he thought, at first not quite sure what the girl had meant. He shrugged and then began wiping the board.</p><p>After that was done, he put the sponge down, ran to his backpack, and put it on. Finally he said goodbye to his teacher and left the classroom with his friend, Tails.</p><p>On the way to the main entrance, Silver thought back to the words Blaze had said earlier. The gift should come from his heart? He thought he was beginning to understand.</p><p>"Hey Tails?" He asked the young fox who was walking next to him. The latter looked up at him curiously.</p><p>"Yes Silv?"</p><p>The hedgehog scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. How should he best explain this to his friend now?</p><p>"So..." Silver linked his gaze with that of the fox. "Because of Mother's Day..." he muttered and looked away as quickly as he had looked at his friend.</p><p>"How do I find the perfect present for my mommy? Blaze said it should come from my heart. But my heart doesn't even know what my mommy wants.", Silver stated and stopped abruptly.</p><p>Tails just smiled at his friends pureness and said, "I always give my mom something that I have made myself. Maybe you could do that too? It definitely comes from the heart. And now come, the others are waiting for us!" The fox was already running to the main entrance, followed by Silver, who thought about Tails' words.</p><p>Arrived in the schoolyard, Tails literally jumped into his brother's arms. Sonic laughed and hugged his adoptive brother lovingly.</p><p>"You two are here a little later than usual. Are you okay?", He asked worriedly, whereupon the second youngest of the friends nodded.</p><p>"I just quickly wiped the board and then...I wanted to ask Tails something.", Silver replied truthfully and looked lost at the treetops. He thought of approaching Mother's Day again. And frankly, it gave him a slight stomach ache.</p><p>"Ask him something? What was it about?"</p><p>"You're too curious, Sonic. Let it be.", Knuckles spoke up and nodded in the direction of the school gate. "Come on, let's go."</p><p>So the group of friends, consisting of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver and Shadow, made their way home.</p><p>While the others talked to each other, Shadow excluded, since he wasn't very talkative, Silver only looked at the somewhat dark, cloud-covered sky. It would start to rain soon, he was sure of that. The sooner he wanted to go home.</p><p>"Are you okay, Silv?" Tails asked and nudged his friend's waist with his elbow. The gray hedgehog looked his friend in the eye and sighed.</p><p>"I just can't stop thinking about Mother's Day." Silver looked back at the sky. "But it's okay."</p><p>The sky continued to darken and within a few minutes, thick drops splattered down on the five friends.</p><p>All except Silver quickly pulled their hoods over their heads and kept walking unbothered. The gray hedgehog, however, had no hood and his umbrella, he had left on the little table at home. So he was hit by the rain and would soon be completely soaked.</p><p>Since he didn't want to get wet and also not sick, he quickly made the decision to run home without his friends.</p><p>"Hey guys? I'll run home because I don't have an umbrella with me. I'll see you on monday, bye!" He shouted and ran off without waiting for an answer. Tails could only grin in amusement.</p><p>"Alright, Silv, see you on monday. Get home safely!", Sonic called after him and waved goodbye to the gray hedgehog, even if the younger one didn't turn around and couldn't see it.</p><p>Even the hedgehog's brisk walk hadn’t saved him from getting wet. His black jacket was already dripping wet, when he got to his house. He quickly rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to finally open it.</p><p>Fortunately, the front door finally opened and a pink cat let her son in.</p><p>Silver slipped the soaking wet shoes from his feet, which were only so wet because he had stepped in almost every puddle, and put them in their place.</p><p>"You forgot your umbrella again.", Lauren scolded her son, who then just sighed in annoyance. She took his jacket from him and hung it over the bathtub to dry.</p><p>Silver watched her from the doorway.<br/>
"I know, mommy. I'm sorry too," he apologized and then went into his room.</p><p>Once there, he threw himself on his bed and thought. He still didn't know a good present for his mother.</p><p>But Tails had given him a good idea: he could make something for her too. Just as his friend always did for his mother.</p><p>Smiling, the gray hedgehog sat up. His gaze wandered to his desk, on which layed a notebook. Time to come up with a few ideas.</p><p>So he ran over to his desk and picked up the notebook. The turquoise book, covered with stickers, was full of collections of ideas and doodles that came to his mind.</p><p>Silver picked up a pen and started thinking about gift ideas. He couldn't think of anything better than a drawing.</p><p>Frustrated, he threw away his pen and stood up. How should he find a nice present, when he couldn't think of anything?</p><p>His gaze wandered outside. The rain had stopped again and the sky was gradually clearing up. Lost in thought again, the gray hedgehog looked out the window. So he didn't even notice his mother walking into the room.</p><p>"Silver?" asked Laurem, but got no answer from her son.</p><p>"Silvy", she tried again and nudged him lightly. Startled, the young hedgehog turned and stared at his mother.</p><p>"Mommy, you scared me!" He squealed. But he recovered quickly, then ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you."</p><p>At first a bit taken by surprise, Lauren returned the hug and stroked the hedgehog's head spines.</p><p>"I love you too, Silver. You're my sunshine." With that she kissed him on the cheek and then got up. Her gaze was still fixed on the younger one.</p><p>"Do you want a piece of cake too?" Lauren finally asked. Without answering, Silver stormed past his mother and into the kitchen to get some cake. The cat followed him laughing.</p><p>---</p><p>"Maybe... No..." Silver growled in frustration and tossed his notebook in a corner. Today was already Saturday and he couldn't think of anything. He was about to give up.</p><p>//I can't give up. I have to find a present. It's for my mommy, after all.// This thought awakened ambition in Silver and so the hedgehog got up from his desk and picked his notebook up again.</p><p>// But what could I get mommy? Think Silver: what does she like?//</p><p>Suddenly it hit him like a train. In almost every room in the house there was at least one flower. That was it: Lauren loved plants. Of course, how could he be so stupid?!</p><p>If Silver gave flowers to his mother, she would be happy. There was only one problem: the flowers wouldn't be homemade.</p><p>That rejected the hedgehog's idea again, so that he was suddenly no longer sure whether he wanted to give his mother flowers. However, it was the perfect gift. Now Silver was sure what he wanted to do.</p><p>---</p><p>At first, he wanted to scrape together his pocket money and run to the nearest flower shop, but then he had a good, no perfect, idea.</p><p>It would save Silver the stress and besides, it would be partly done by himself. Now the gray hedgehog no longer wanted to discard the idea.</p><p>Satisfied with his idea, the hedgehog left his room and ran down the stairs to the lower floor. There he saw his big sister, Charlene, sitting at the laptop. He slowly approached her and finally sat down next to her.</p><p>"Charlie?" He asked innocently, whereupon the pink cat looked at him. A smile formed on her face when she saw her little brother. Immediately she closed the laptop and turned to the boy.</p><p>"What's up, Silvy?" She asked affectionately and stroked the hedgehog's head. The named clearly enjoyed the caresses. He didn't want his sister to stop. He was all the more disappointed, when the older one pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap.</p><p>"Is there something you want from me?" Charlene wanted to know and looked at her brother, waiting patiently.</p><p>It took Silver a moment to remember why he had come here. But finally, the bell rang in his head and the young hedgehog jumped up happily.</p><p>"Do you know if mommy allows us, to pick flowers from her garden?"</p><p>Charlene looked at her brother and wondered why he wanted to know something like that. But she decided not to ask.</p><p>"We're allowed, but not from the bed by the bench. Mama always plants her special flowers there," she replied and looked at the hedgehog.</p><p>Silver smiled and then ran to the door. "Thank you, Charlie!", He laughed and was gone in the next moment.</p><p>Charlene could already guess why her brother wanted to know, so she hadn't even asked. With a happy sigh, she turned back to the laptop.</p><p>---</p><p>Silver had a plan.</p><p>He would get up really early tomorrow, so he could go to the backyard and pick the flowers. Eventually he would try to tie them together in a bouquet. He was sure that Lauren would be happy about it.</p><p>But something was still missing and Silver didn't know what it was. He had a feeling, that there was something that was going to put the finishing touches on the gift, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.</p><p>As hard as he thought, it wouldn't occur to him. So that Silver finally gave up and went to bed. He went to bed early today, to be well rested tomorrow. Then he would pick the flowers and give them to his mother on Mother's Day.</p><p>His only doubt was whether Lauren would actually like the present. However, the gray hedgehog tried not to think about it now.</p><p>So Silver snuggled under the covers and turned off the light on his table lamp.</p><p>---</p><p>"7:00 am. Perfect.", Silver whispered, looking at his phone. The young hedgehog quickly got up and crept into the bathroom to get ready.</p><p>After he was dressed, he hurried down the stairs and slipped on his shoes. Then, he crept quietly to the patio door and went out into the garden.</p><p>His gaze immediately fell on the flowerbed that Charlene had mentioned yesterday. There was a small garden shed next to it, from which he got a pair of secateurs and his own gloves. All the while trying to be as quiet as possible.</p><p>//Let's see ... which one could I take?//</p><p>Undecided about which one to choose, Silver grabbed his phone and scoured the internet for the perfect flowers to use in a hand-picked bouquet.</p><p>Finally finding what he was looking for, he began to cut off the flowers with the secateurs and carefully put them in a basket that Silver had brought with him.</p><p>With at least 15 flowers in the basket, the hedgehog went over to the garden table and put the flowers down. Then he looked for everything that, according to the Internet, he needed to tie the bouquet.</p><p>At this point, Silver didn't know what to do without his phone. Finally, he now had to tie the flowers together in a bouquet. And he wasn't sure he could have done it without guidance.</p><p>But now he looked proudly at his self-tied bouquet, consisting of roses (which had constantly pricked him while tying), geberas, tulips and other cut flowers that he could find in the bed.</p><p>Silver had tried to make sure that the flowers matched in color. Even if a motley bouquet of flowers certainly wouldn't have been wrong. But like that, it was more pleasant for his eyes.</p><p>Finally he had found the certain something he had been thinking of yesterday. From a piece of red cardboard, he cut put a card in the shape of a heart and wrote a message in his most beautiful handwriting. Satisfied with it, he put his heart aside.</p><p>Now the gray hedgehog wanted to wrap the bouquet in wrapping paper. Just as he had always seen florists do. They wrapped the stems in paper. But in such a way that you could still see the flowers.</p><p>In all honesty, he wasn't sure he would even manage it, but he would try his hardest. And that mattered most, he thought.</p><p>So Silver decided on a simple plain colored wrapping paper and tried to get it the way he saw it on the internet.</p><p>"Oh come on...", the hedgehog mumbled, discouraged, when he saw the crumpled piece of wrapping paper, which almost looked as if he had lovelessly wrapped it around the bouquet.</p><p>That made Silver angry. Everything went so well, but the wrapping paper didn't work the way the hedgehog wanted it. Annoyed, he got up and stomped his foot.</p><p>"Damn!" He growled and closed his eyes until he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Silver where are you, darling?" He heard his mother call from inside.</p><p>His ears twitched. Oh no, his mother was awake already? Now he couldn't go on working on his bouquet.</p><p>Silver glanced at the bouquet of flowers on the garden table. He wasn't satisfied with the wrapping paper, but suddenly that didn't bother him anymore.</p><p>So he tied a little ribbon around the place where the stems were and finally got up. Fortunately for him, Lauren hadn't come into the garden yet. But now he wanted to hurry up, packed everything up, picked up the bouquet and ran to the patio door.</p><p>"Silver?" He heard his mother calling again before she sighed. "Where did the boy go?"</p><p>A nervous feeling spread through his chest. What if his mother didn't like the bouquet? Then all the effort was in vain.</p><p>"Calm down, Silver. Mama will like it. At least, I hope so..." he said before walking down the hall. Cleverly he had hidden the bouquet behind his back.</p><p>"Silver?" Once again, he heard the pink cat calling for him. But this time, he answered her.</p><p>"I'm here, mommy.", He said with a smile and held the bouquet, that he was still hiding, behind his back.</p><p>"There you are, sweetheart. I was worried about you. Where were you?" Asked Lauren. She stroked his head again and looked at her son.</p><p>"In the backyard.", Silver replied to her question. He thought briefly about his next step before continuing: "I...have something for you..."</p><p>He was already taking out the bouquet and holding it out to his mother. "I did that all by myself. I...didn't quite manage that thing with the wrapping paper. I'm sorry, it looks horrible..." The hedgehog muttered and suddenly felt guilty.</p><p>"Silver..."</p><p>"I'm so sorry! You only deserve the best! This bouquet of flowers is far from perfect! Other than you!", The younger one simply went on, without letting his mother speak.</p><p>"Silver...it's...it's beautiful. Did you do that alone?" Lauren asked overwhelmed and took a closer look at the bouquet.</p><p>Silver looked up at that statement. "You...you're the best mother in the world. I love you so much, mommy. You deserve the best gift in the world..." he whispered and felt a tear roll down his cheek.</p><p>"I am so incredibly happy to have ended up in this family. You treat me as if I'm your biological son.... I know that this cannot be taken for granted.... T-thank you mommy...for everything..."</p><p>At that point, Silver was actually crying.</p><p>Then he felt someone hug him. Sobbing, he snuggled up against his mother, who caressed his back soothingly.</p><p>"Silver... You and Charlene are the best that have ever happened to your father and me," she whispered and finally kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Silvy. Very much. You are everything to me, along with Charlie."</p><p>Slowly, Silver opened the eyes he had previously closed. Only now did he notice, that his mother was crying too.</p><p>"Don't cry, mommy..." he said and wiped his tears away, smiling, which Lauren did the same.</p><p>"Do we want to look for a vase for the flowers together?" asked the cat and immediately got an eager nod from her son.</p><p>"Yes, and then I have to show Papa and Charlene the bouquet!" Laughed Silver and ran off.</p><p>Lauren looked at the bouquet again, smiled gratefully, and finally followed the hedgehog into the living room.</p><p>Even if Silver was adopted: he was her son and she loved him more than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I too late or too early? xD</p><p>I thought to myself, I would write a little Mother's Day oneshot one day, because this idea fits really well into my imagined AU, since Silver was adopted and had no parents until he was 9 years old. I'm kind of sorry for him right now. ._.</p><p>I love you guys, see you soon. &lt;3</p><p>XxSilver_Lea_EngxX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>